Coming Home
by imapartofallthativemet
Summary: Inspired by Coming Home By Diddy Dirty Money. Basically a Two - Shot about Cody and Bailey before they return back to the ship. Please read and review. Cailey All The Way!
1. Homecoming

**So, it has been brought to my attention that some authors are taking this site way to seriously. This site is meant for us to get out our what ifs, not to write like the show. If you don't like it get out. And also, anyone that ever doubted that I was a Cailey fan, I beg to differ, I have been rooting for them since episode one.  
**

**On a light note, I've had "Coming Home" by Diddy Dirty Money on repeat and it reminded me of Cody and Bailey's Relationship. That in a way, they were both returning home. So, if you could maybe listen to that song while you read it, that could be cool. I hope you all enjoy and please review. All criticism and opinions are apreciates but if you just looking to start a fight, don't bother - Sam Daniels**

* * *

Cody ran his hands through her golden curls, breathing in her familiar smell that was once his second home. Bailey lay on his chest, arms wrapped firmly around his stomach. She was staring mindlessly out the porch window, contemplating the damage.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cody spoke, breaking Bailey out of her reverie. She turned her head to face him, sighing.

"I'm thinking about the twister." She replied, looking up at him. "How can we leave tomorrow, when there is still so much left to be done? I want to go back to the boat, I want to be with you and the rest of the gang, but it just doesn't feel right."

"We still have tomorrow morning, we don't leave until noon." Cody offered, kissing her forehead. "We made some pretty amazing process in the last week."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Bailey smiled up at him.

"I've missed this," Cody stated as Bailey snuggled closer.

"Me too. It feels like I'm still dreaming, like I'm going to wake up and we'll be back to fighting all over again." She sighed. "I hated fighting with you, but I had to separate myself from you, try to convince myself that I didn't love you."

"I was doing the same thing, Bails. My pride was to big to want to admit that I was wrong, but honestly, I regretted the break up the moment we agreed to it and you ran off. I wanted nothing more then to chase after you and hug you; maybe convince you to forget I said anything in the first place."

Bailey sat up the couch, separating herself from Cody. Cody followed her lead and sat up with her, giving her a questioning glance. "But the play? You portrayed me as a cheating, desperate girl." Cody cringed. "Cody, do you think I purposely cheated on you?"

"I did, but only for a while. I was so hurt by the fact that you had run to Jean-Luc so quickly after for comfort that maybe you had moved on and that made me feel that I didn't matter to you; As much I wanted you back, my desire to get across how I felt just ended up in the play. I never wanted you to figure it out that it was you."

"Cody," Bailey raised her eyebrows. "I'm not that stupid."

"I didn't mean it like that!" He countered, "I mean that I never really wanted to present it but then Ms. Tutwiler offered such an interest in it that I got carries away."

"I'll say." She replied, her eyes locking with Cody's. The question that she couldn't bring to say out loud was made so obvious when they locked.

"Bails. I would never, ever wish you dead!" she looked away for a spare moment, wiping her eye with a free hand. He took it in his hand, "Bailey, could you please look at me?"

She turned to face him, but kept her eyes at the couch. He sighed, submitting.

"Bailey, I'd rather die then ever see you dead! I would jump in front of a bullet, a knife, or hell, even bacteria infected hot tub water." Bailey giggled her signature giggle, bringing a smile to Cody's face. "Sweetie, I love you more then anything and I wish I could take it back. I never wanted to hurt you." He kisses her, wiping a tear. "I'm so sorry Bailey, I never meant hurt you, honest."

"I believe you." Bailey replied, smiling. She kisses him again, before noticing the bags under his eyes. "Cody, maybe you should get some sleep, you look extremely tired."

"Mmm." He grumbled in protest, "Fine."

Bailey pulled a blanket over the two of them and then resumed hugging him.

"Won't your parents be mad?" Cody worried. "I don't want you to get in any trouble."

"They know we won't try anything. They trust you, Cody." She answered, closing her eyes.

Soon after, Bailey fell asleep instantly, leaving Cody to watch her. He considered what he had said about taking a bullet for her and he doesn't doubt it for a second that he would. Watching her here, in her most innocent and defenseless form, he was sure. Losing her for those long six months after Paris was bad enough, and she wasn't even dead! Cody sighed, promising himself that he would always protect her if she needed it from this day on. He kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes, passing peacefully in the slumber he so desperately needed.

* * *

"Bailey!" Cody called from the bottom of the stairs, the next afternoon "Our ride is here!"

"Just a minute." She called, "Could you do me a favour and load the bags in the truck?"

"Sure." Cody agreed and grabbed Bailey's suitcase, walking onto the porch. He grew concerned when he saw Moose strolling up the path, whistling a light tune to himself. "What do you want, Moose?"

"I came to wish you good luck and good bye." Moose stopped short of the porch, his hands on his hips. Cody placed the suitcase on the porch and folded his arms, trying to appear more in control then he felt. "I was always wondering if Bailey was around? I need to talk to her."

"She's busy." Cody replied, "But I can pass on a message if you want."

"You sure?" When Cody nodded, Moose smiled. "Perfect."

Moose walked towards him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Tell her that if I can't have her, then you sure as hell can't either."

Cody's eyes widened as Moose flawlessly shoved a kitchen knife into his chest.

"Goodbye Cody." Moose twisted the knife and smiled sadistically, running off into the daylight.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Think of ways it could be changed? please review. Oh and also, this is a two part story. The second part will be up later tomorrow - Sam Daniels


	2. Deja Vu

**In response to CAILEY's review, sometimes her hair is curly, but yes, it is straight most of the time, I'm glad you like my writing. I have a few more ideas that i'm working on, so hopefully you'll like them. **

**So, this is part two. I've been working on it all night and well, hopefully its good. - Sam Daniels**

* * *

Cody fell to his knees, gasping for air. The taste of blood filled his mouth, suffocating him. He spit it out, and felt for the knife's hand just above his stomach. He looked down and stared at the knife in disbelief, unable to remember due to shock if pulling it out, or keeping the knife in would do less harm. Cody felt the blood fill up in his mouth again, the thick liquid made him gag. The sound of footsteps walking down the stairs filled his ears. Turning, he saw Bailey drop her bag in desperation and race to him.

"Help me." He called out, collapsing. The last thing he was conscious for was Bailey shaking him, screaming for someone to call 911.

* * *

The faint beeping noise was eventually what woke up Cody from his unconscious state. He blinked several times, failing to focus his eyes. Looking around, he noticed the pale blue walls and machines. He must have made it to the hospital in time.

"Oh, good! Your awake." A nurse called, grabbing a clipboard off the wall. "We were all scared that you weren't going to wake up, there's a girl out there in hysterics. Pacing up and done the halls, drinking coffee and asking every five minutes how you're doing. I'm assuming she's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's Bailey. What time is it? Is she okay?" He asked, trying to clear his throat.

"Well, it's two in the morning. Your surgery lasted about four hours, the knife nicked a little corner of your left lung, but they repaired it. You also flat lined twice, but obviously the doctor's revived you. Yes and your girlfriend is fine, don't worry."

"Oh, good." Cody placed his hand over his heart, glad to feel the pulse under his skin.

"But you will heal completely in a few weeks."

"Well that's good," He commented, "Is Bailey awake?"

"Yeah, still pacing. Would you like me to go and get her?"

"Yes please." Cody watched the nurse go, collapsing in the bed. As much as he felt tired, he couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't be able to sleep. It was like when he drank one too many energy drinks late in the day.

The door opened quietly and the shaken farm girl walked in, closing it silently behind her.

"Hey beautiful." Cody whispered, getting her attention. The hopeful look in her eyes ignited from the moonlight. She ran to his bed, showering him in kisses and warm tears as she desperately reminded her self that he was really here.

"Hi." She took his hand in both of hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, like a truck hit me, but I'm okay. How are you?"

"Well," She chuckled to herself, wiping a tear. "Better then a few hours ago. What happened?"

"Moose came to the farm and wanted to talk to you, so I told him you were busy and that I could take a message." Bailey nodded, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "He told me that if he couldn't have you, then I couldn't either and then he plunged the knife in my chest, running off. The last thing I was awake for was you calling for 911."

Bailey turned away, wiping the multiple tears streaming down her cheeks. Cody sighed, wiping a few.

"I told you that I would jump in front of a knife for you, Bailey Pickett. I fully intended on keeping that promise."

"Did it hurt?" She asked, her eyes watching the chest bandage.

"Yes." Cody answered, lifting her chin in his hands. "Which is exactly why I refuse to ever let that happen to you, ever."

"Did it ever occur to you that I never wanted you to feel that either?" She asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Bailey, I didn't even know he had the knife!"

"But then why didn't you get me?"

"Because I had this gut feeling like that if I got you, I would be making the biggest mistake of my life, other then letting you go in Paris." Cody opened his arms, beckoning her to lie down and hug him. She wiped her mascara-smeared eyes and lay down, holding tenderly onto him, careful not hurt him. Cody kissed her forehead and breathed in deeply. "This feels like déjà vu from last night, only we weren't in the hospital."

"Yeah." Bailey agreed. "I'm just so happy you're still apart of that déjà vu."

"Me too, Bails. Me too." He stroked her hair, sending her into sleep. Cody would love to end every day like this, twirling her hair and watching her sleep. The feeling like he had finally returned home overwhelmed him and he knew that wherever she went, he would follow. She was his home, and he was here to stay.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways you could change it? Please review! **


End file.
